


Wanting James

by Apothic



Series: Because We're Us [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All sex is M/M, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Female Severus Snape, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Innocent Sirius Black, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Verse, Outdoor Sex, POV Sirius Black, PWP without Porn, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Switching, Trans Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apothic/pseuds/Apothic
Summary: They’re in the summer after their last year of Hogwarts— all waiting to present after finally being allowed to go off suppressants. Sirius already knows what will happen next. James, with his devilish smile and sharp jawline— with his casual attitude toward rules, authority, and pretty much anything but his ever-passionate pursuit of a good time— will present as an alpha. Everyone knows he will.  And he’ll marry Lily Evans, who already presented as a beta last week. It's obvious that they're in love.Sirius will present as an alpha too. Every man in the Black line does.So it doesn't matter if James stares at him with a cocky grin every time they take off their clothes to shift into their animagus forms. It doesn't matter that James just tells him to keep on looking when Sirius lets his eyes linger a little too long on James's naked body. None of that means anything. Or does it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to wcn431 for the great edits. You're the best.

It doesn’t matter that Sirius is in love with James. Not really.

They’re in the summer after their last year of Hogwarts— all waiting to present after finally being allowed to go off suppressants. Sirius already knows what will happen next. James, with his devilish smile and sharp jawline— with his casual attitude toward rules, authority, and pretty much anything but his ever-passionate pursuit of a good time— will present as an alpha. Everyone knows he will. And he’ll marry Lily Evans, who already presented as a beta last week. It’s obvious. He is the stag to her doe. She is the kindness that softens his arrogance. Anyone can see that they’re made for one another.

Sirius will present as alpha too. Every man in the Black line does—or so his father told him back when he was still talking to his father. Sirius doesn’t want to return to his blood family. He’s relieved to be staying with the Potters. But all of this presenting and potential marriage makes him feel like everything is about to change. Everything he used to be able to count on is going to be gone.

Lily and James are playing seeker games in the backyard of the Potter house. James is winning— because when is he not winning at anything— and Sirius is watching them with Remus on the back porch.

“You have to tell him,” Remus says. Because of course Remus would figure it out. Bloody mind reader. If he finds out Remus has been studying legilimency, he’s going to be cross.

“Tell him what?” Sirius asks belligerently. 

“That you’re crazy about him. Most of us will get married this summer, Sirius. Even those of us who don’t present as alpha or omega. If you don’t talk to him soon, you’ll always regret it.”

Remus presented as beta about the same time as Lily. The Potters said it was normal for the betas to present first. There were fewer hormones for their bodies to sort through.

“Remus, you are simultaneously wrong and an asshat.”

Remus doesn’t argue, but he does give Sirius a skeptical and obnoxiously wise look. Then he says something that almost makes Sirius fall off his chair.

“I’m going to tell her.”

Sirius shakes his head. “What? Lily? You have a thing for Lily?”

Remus gives him a sad smile. “I imagine that most of the boys in our year do. Well, those of us who aren’t playing for the other team.”

Sirius gives Remus a hard stare, and Remus is polite enough to not mention what team he thinks Sirius is playing for.

“She loves James,” Sirius says.

“Yes, I’m aware.”

Sirius understands that look of longing in Remus’s eyes all too well. Maybe that’s how Remus guessed. Maybe the signs of unrequited love are more obvious to people who have felt the burn of it.

Sirius and Remus spend the afternoon watching the person they love fly and laugh with someone else. Lily’s and James’s cheeks are pink from the wind, and their hair is wild from being on a broom all afternoon. James has never seemed more enchanting and more out of reach.

“You have to tell him,” Remus repeats, as the sun sets, and they’re still sitting there.

Sirius shows Remus his third finger without even looking at him.

“Alright. But if you’re worried that James might react poorly to you liking blokes, he won’t. Did you know he finally stopped giving Snape a hard time because Lily told him Snape was transgender?”

“What? Really? Snivellus is a girl?” Sirius asks.

“Yes, SEVERUS is. Well, her name is Serene now. She’s in the process of transitioning. She’s actually much more pleasant as a girl.”

Sirius nods, admittedly shocked about Snape’s gender, but not shocked about James’s reaction to it. He was the same about Remus’s lycanthropy. Sirius knows that when he comes out to James there won’t be any problems. But that still doesn’t change the fact that James doesn’t love him back. Not in that way.

James’s laughter echoes through the night. It’s beautiful. Just like James.

“You’ve got it bad, Sirius. You have to tell him,” Remus says again.

Bloody mind reader.

***

James and Sirius apparate to their forest every night after dark. It’s the forest that housed the quidditch world cup three years ago, and ever since they could both legally apparate last summer, James and Sirius have gone there to run as a stag and dog— naked and free from everything.

They have to be naked because James’s stag form rips his clothes, and Sirius’s dog form is too small for them. But they’re both wizards. If James didn’t like being naked, Sirius knew he would find a way around it. He hasn’t. Sirius tries not to look into that more than he should.

They pull off their shirts and trousers in James’s room— James always more eager to get out of his pants than Sirius. Once they’re both standing naked just inches from James’s bed, and yet so far away from getting inside it together that Sirius aches— James always looks him up and down with a cocky grin that haunts Sirius. What does that mean? And how can it mean anything, when a grin like that doesn’t seem to change anything between them— when James is content to carry on as nothing more than best mates?

In the few seconds before they side-apparate to the forest Sirius’s eyes devour James’s slim, tall body. He’s seen it so many times before, but he could stare at it for the rest of his life and never get enough. James apparates them both. When they arrive in the forest James shoves his wand in his mouth and bites down. They shift into their animagus forms before Sirius’s erection gets too out of control.

Then they run.

The wind is whipping through Sirius’s fur, his muscles burning as he chases the stag who’s barreling through the night. Sirius is leaping over logs, weaving through tree trunks, clawing into the wet earth underneath him. All four of his legs pump in a frenzied race to beat the larger animal ahead of him. He can’t keep up. He can never keep up. But the effort of trying makes his entire body pulse with a heady excitement he only feels with James.

When they’re both panting and exhausted, they head to the center of the woods until they reach their meadow. The blanket James enchanted to stay perpetually clean and dry while warding away wild animals is laid out for them at its center. As they shift into their human forms they lie on top of it— their naked bodies glistening with sweat. James takes his wand out of his mouth as they rest on their backs, looking up at the stars.

Well, James looks up at the stars. Sirius looks at James.

Since they discovered that shifting from their animagus forms creates a passive kind of erection, not unlike their morning wood, this is the one time Sirius can look at James naked without worrying about his boner meaning something. It’s also the one time he can look at James’s naked erection. It’s spectacular— long, thick and veined in the front, with the foreskin gathered just under the head. Of course James would have the perfect dick. And of course he would know it.

“You just keep on staring, Padfoot,” James says, that cocky grin back on his face. He has his hands hooked underneath his head, his elbows splayed out on either side of him.

“It’s just that your dick is enormous. How are you going to convince someone to let you fuck them with it?”

James’s laugh is loud before his head turns to Sirius, and he says, “I’m not worried.”

Of course he isn’t. Arrogant git.

“It’s bigger than it was a month ago, I swear,” Sirius blurts out, before he realizes how bad that sounds.

James laughs again. “I know. It’s almost August. Dad said that’s when the alphas started presenting in his year. It’s almost our time, Sirius. We’ll get to fuck and get married and apply for apprenticeships. Our lives will finally start.”

Sirius is stuck on the “We’ll get to fuck” part. We? As in fuck each other?

Sirius stares down at his own dick. It’s not as big as James’s, but he knows it’s a decent size. Still, he can’t tell if it’s bigger than it was when he went off the suppressants.

“For Merlin’s sake, Sirius. Your dick is huge too, and you know it. It’s a fucking monster,” James says, that smile still playing on his lips.

Sirius is glad it’s dark so James can’t see how bad he’s blushing.

“Yeah? Should I be worried about who I’m going to convince to let me fuck them with it?” he asks, as casually as he can manage.

James smirks. “I wouldn’t worry about if I were you.”

Sirius tries not to open his mouth in shock. What does that mean?

“Did you hear about the wedding?” James asks.

Sirius’s stomach drops. James hasn’t even presented yet. It’s customary to wait until your secondary gender is revealed before you propose. Did James think his growing dick was enough proof to definitively tell Lily he’s an alpha?

“It’s crazy. Evans and Snape. I mean, I sort of get it. I don’t know if you’ve seen Snape since her transition, but the healers did a really good job. But still… I always thought Lily would end up with a bloke, you know? Or at least a Gryffindor—”

“Hold up. Are you saying that Evans is marrying Snape? As in, Severus Snape?” Sirius says, certain he must have heard that wrong. Because James doesn’t look disappointed. At all. If Evans really is engaged, wouldn’t he be jealous or upset?

“Well, Serene Snape. But yeah. Wild, huh? I guess Snape presented yesterday, and Lily just went for it. She probably would’ve told you, but you were off brooding with Remus. Moony has been such a downer lately.”

“Not all of us are as excited about presenting and watching everybody get married, James.”

But as he says it, he wonders why James is excited. If James doesn’t want to marry Lily, what is his plan?

James reaches over and shoves Sirius’s shoulder.

“You’re not supposed to be my conscience. Moony already filled the position, remember?” James says.

Normally, he would just joke around with James, certain their adult lives were a million miles away. But their adult lives are quickly approaching, and Sirius isn’t ready.

“Maybe you need two. You’re an arse,” Sirius tells him.

James laughs, and rolls away from Sirius until his naked backside is exposed in the moonlight.

“I have an arse, if that’s what you mean. And it’s a good one. You can stare at that too, if you like.”

Sirius rolls his eyes, but he does stare at it— while James stares at him.

What’s going on here?

“I’m going to be an alpha, James,” Sirius says.

“Yep.”

“And you’re going to be an alpha too.”

“Yep,” James agrees, wiggling his arse.

Fucking prick. He’s playing with Sirius.

Sirius shoves James back, hard enough that he falls off the blanket.

James laughs, rolling back to Sirius and pouncing on top of him. His bare legs straddle Sirius’s hips, their erect cocks only inches away from each other. He looks into Sirius’s eyes, that cocky grin firmly in place, as he slowly leans in, until their dicks brush against each other. Then his mouth jerks forward, giving the crook of Sirius’s jaw a quick nip.

“Bet I can beat you back,” James says, jumping off of Sirius, crouching to pick up his wand before shoving it back in his mouth, and bounding away as he shifts into his stag form.

Sirius’s dick is still tingling, as he brings up his fingers to his jaw where James bit him just a few seconds earlier.

What in the mother of Merlin was that?

***

Two weeks later, on August 5th, Sirius wakes up with itchy skin. The skin around his neck and shoulders is pink and inflamed. It aches for something.

A bite, Sirius realizes.

James’s bite.

He’s presenting.

His dick is in a painful state of stiffness all morning as he hides in his bedroom, fearing to come out and face James— fearing what he’ll ask for. He’s keeps on wanking, but it’s not enough. Sirius knows that he’s not in a rut yet. That won’t happen for a few more months. But he still can’t leave his bedroom like this.

Sirius stays upstairs, yelling out that he’s not hungry when breakfast, then lunch roll around. It isn’t until dinnertime that Fleamont, James’s father, knocks on the door.

“Can I come in?”

Sirius tucks his cock upright into his trousers, then walks to open the door.

“I’m… I need some time alone,” Sirius says.

Fleamont nods. “You’ve presented. It’s alright. Everyone can smell it. There’s no need to feel embarrassed. It’s perfectly natural, son.”

Even after all these years, Sirius loves the sound of the word “son” on Fleamont’s lips.

“It’s just… I’m… uncomfortable. I know I’m not in a rut, but it feels like…”

Fleamont nods. “That just means that your body is longing for your mate. You need to go to them. Your presence may help them present if they haven’t already. You’ll be more comfortable once you’ve… established your bond.”

Sirius loves that he used the word “them” instead of “her.” But Fleamont still doesn’t understand. Sirius can’t have the person his body wants to mate with.

That’s when he smells something heady and overwhelming.

James. Oh, God, that’s James. The smell is powerful like James. The smell is everywhere. Sirius feels like he’s drowning in it.

James appears at the end of the hallway.

Sirius’s body is on fire. It screams for James— alpha James. Sirius knows all of the signs he’d be exhibiting of he were an omega or a beta. That’s definitely not happening. He’s an alpha too. But his skin is still pulsing for James’s bite.

Sirius can tell by the heat in James’s eyes that he feels it too.

Fleamont gives Sirius a kind smile. “I’ll leave you two alone, then.” He turns to James and says, “Your mother and I are going to stay with a friend for the night, alright?”

The two boys watch Fleamont walk down the stairs and out of sight.

James is running at him, crashing into him. James’s arms are pinning him against the wall, and the alpha in Sirius rages against being caged in. Sirius attacks James’s mouth, shoving at him, until he’s slammed James against the opposite wall. James’s nails claw against Sirius’s arms as his mouth angles lower— to bite Sirius’s neck.

“Whoa,” Sirius says, his voice low and breathy. “What are we doing?”

“Bonding. Obviously.” James’s head pushes forward to try the bite again.

“But James, we’re both alphas.”

James throws his head back in frustration. “Yes, Padfoot, we’ve established this.”

“But alphas who bond with other alphas fight.” In fact, Sirius doesn’t even know anyone in a dual alpha bond. It’s common knowledge that it’s a bad idea.

James just gives him that cocky grin. “I’d rather fight with you than settle for someone else.”

Sirius can feel the blood pulsing in his ears, hear how loud his breath is. James could be his. They could still run through the forest together every night. He could take James’s enormous cock into his mouth. He could taste James’s cum.

“But…” It seems too good to be true.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake. When have we ever cared about the rules, and who’s going to stop us? Who could pull off a double alpha bond better than you and me?”

This is why he loves James. That delightful arrogance— that confident flair. His skin aches for James’s bite worse than ever, but now a new urge has emerged. His teeth ache to sink into James’s neck too.

“We would kill each other,” Sirius says.

James just grins wider. “But we’d die happy.”

“You want to bond with me.”.

James laughs. “Yes. Keep up.”

“Even though I’m an alpha.”

James looks straight into Sirius’s eyes. “Because you’re an alpha. Because we’re us. How could we possibly be with anyone else?”

Sirius understands what James means. He can’t imagine loving anyone else either. Not ever. And if he doesn’t take this chance to be with James, he knows he’ll regret it for the rest of his life.

This time it isn’t James lunging for Sirius’s throat, it’s Sirius tilting his head and thrusting forward, mouth open, his teeth biting down deep into the crook of James’s neck.

“Ugggghhh!” James moans, clutching desperately at Sirius with his arms. Sirius knows he bit down a little too deep, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t ever want anyone to wonder if his swaggering, ridiculously handsome mate is taken. He licks at the bite, feeling the indent of it with his tongue, almost as if he’s double-checking that it’s there— that this is really happening.

“You might as well just eat the rest of me, Sirius. You fucking cannibal,” James says, but Sirius can hear the humor in his voice, can feel James’s heavy breath on his cheek. He can even feel the hard heat of James’s erection against his thigh.

“If you didn’t flirt with everything that moves, I wouldn’t have bit you that hard,” Sirius tells him, and he’s rewarded with one of James’s smiles.

“Fair enough. But it’s all just a tease, Padfoot. You know how I like to tease.”

Merlin, did he ever.

This time when Sirius kisses James it’s just a brush of the lips. This part of James is soft, and as Sirius slides his lips back and forth gently opening his mouth so he can taste James’s lips, his heart aches from the tenderness of James’s response. For a moment they aren’t two alphas devouring each other but two boys kissing for the first time.

“Oh, James,” Sirius whispers, “I love you.”

It’s curious that it’s so much harder to say these words than it was to give James a bite that bonded them for life. But it is. Because those words are more than a bond possibly fueled by hormones— more than whatever lust may have driven James to seek him out after presenting.

James presses a fierce kiss to Sirius’s lips. “Really, Padfoot? Do you?” James sounds genuinely unsure. His James, who is never unsure of anything.

“Yes,” Sirius says.

“I love you too.”

Those words seem so unlikely coming from James. And Sirius doesn’t want to think about whether James said them because of the hormones flooding through his body after the bond. Sirius doesn’t care. James came to him. James asked for the bond. If James doesn’t love him yet, Sirius has the rest of their lives to win him over.

They kiss again, James’s tongue sliding against Sirius’s, a thrilling jolt rocketing through his body as James’s hand slips under the hem of Sirius’s shirt, touching his bare stomach.

“Mmmmm.” Sirius moans and James’s hand inches lower. Then James’s hand is diving past his belt, and inside his pants, clutching at Sirius’s dick, and Sirius is seeing stars.

“Fuck, Padfoot. I can’t believe I’m touching you like this.”

Sirius can’t believe it either. He’s dreamed of this so many times. James’s fingers are warm and tight around him.

“I’m going to come if you keep on doing that,” Sirius whispers. Because he’s close, and there’s no way he’ll be able to control himself.

“Then come. For fuck’s sake, Sirius. I’m touching your cock. What did you imagine I was after?”

It’s the arrogant banter that does it. Because it’s so James, and it feels impossible that Sirius could be hearing that voice say those things while there’s a hand on his cock that isn’t his own. His body seizes up, and he groans, his eyes rolling back into his head while he spurts all over James’s hand and his trousers. For a few moments he can’t think, and it doesn’t occur to him to be embarrassed about the incredible amount of cum he’s producing. He’s always heard that alphas come a lot, but this is ridiculous, and he knows James is going to say something because James always says something.

James laughs. Not in derisive, snarky way. In a shocked, joyful way that rocks his entire body and radiates through his face.

“Damn it, Padfoot. That’s so hot. You’re so bloody hot, and you’re mine.”

James grabs Sirius’s shoulders, and yanks him forward, jerking his head down to Sirius’s neck. Sirius feels the sweet, heady pain of James’s bite, and it takes his breath away. James—his James—is claiming him. James is sucking at his neck, licking at their bond, his body now gyrating against Sirius. And it finally occurs to Sirius that James is now his mate, so he can do mate-like things to James. Like shoving his hand down James’s trousers, and actually touching that cock he’s only looked at longingly for years. So he does. It’s thick, hot, and smooth. He can actually feel the veins popping out, and when he strokes his finger back and forth along them James comes— throwing his head back, grasping at Sirius’s shirt, and roaring so loud Sirius’s ears ring.

Sirius can’t necessarily see how much cum is now trapped in James’s pants, but he can feel it, and it makes him feel less self-conscious. They’re both completely filthy at this point, but James doesn’t seem to care. He kisses Sirius hard. When Sirius wipes the cum on his hand off on James’s shirt, James pulls away.

“The laundry in this situation is going to be ridiculous,” James says. And he whips out his wand to perform a cleaning spell on both of them. “Bloody hell, I already want you again. I just came two seconds ago, and I already want to pin you to the floor and fuck you until you can’t walk.”

That suggestion makes Sirius weak in the knees. He wants that too.

Sirius looks straight at James and says, “Alright.”

James smiles and rolls his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. You’ve seen the size of my dick.”

“Yeah. I have. Can I show you something?” Sirius asks.

He grabs James’s hand and James laces their fingers together, bringing Sirius’s hand up to his mouth, and nipping at his knuckles.

“This better be good. Because I have waited a long time to fuck around with you, and I don’t want to wait any longer,” James says, and Sirius squeezes his hand, a wild happiness filling him. James waited? James wanted this before?

He takes James into his room. Even after everything they’ve done. Even after their bond, Sirius is still nervous to show James this. It reminds him too much of those nights when he felt so lonely and desperate after they got back from their run in the woods, he did whatever he could to feel closer to James— even stick a dildo the size of James’s cock up his ass.

He bought the silicone toy at a muggle shop in London. It was after a night where James had been particularly flirtatious with Lily, and Sirius had resigned himself to the fact that all of those mischievous smiles and stares from James didn’t mean anything. He thought he was going to have to watch James marry someone else, and even though it might have been healthier to find another bloke to fixate on, he found a dildo instead. He bought an improbably huge one that best resembled James’s dick, and then spent the entire weekend changing the shape until it was almost a replica.

He pulls open his sock drawer, and unearths the purple beast that he enlarged to reflect James’s growth over the last month. He also unlaces his fingers from James’s to take out the tube of lube, presenting them both to his mate with an uncertain smile.

The wide, open grin that flashes across James’s face is breathtaking.

“Let me guess. That thing’s been up your ass. That thing that looks exactly like my dick has been up your ass,” James says.

Sirius nods.

James reaches with both hands to grab either side of Sirius’s backside, yanking Sirius to him for a kiss so fierce Sirius’s toes curl.

“Put that thing down. Let me give you something real.”

Sirius isn’t going to argue with that.

James’s fingers are kneading into him, giving him that familiar ache that inspired the purchase of the dildo in the first place. James is sucking at his neck, and grinding his erection against Sirius’s. It’s impossible not to grind back, not to meet James thrust for thrust, not to latch onto James’s neck with his own mouth until the skin underneath turns pink.

“Fuck, Sirius, fuck,” James whispers, then shoves Sirius onto the bed. Sirius yanks James down with him, arching his neck and back as James rocks against him harder, pinning his biceps down on the bed, James’s movements almost violent— almost feral.

Sirius can see why alphas don’t bond with other alphas. They’re going to be covered in bruises tomorrow morning. It’s all too intense, all too much, as James wrenches down Sirius’s trousers, and Sirius claws at James’s shirt, the fabric ripping at the hem as he tears it off of James. There’s that glorious chest, and Sirius feels this overwhelming surge of pride that James is his mate. The alpha inside of him leaps up, and he grabs James’s shoulders, rolling them both until Sirius is on top, and jerking James’s trousers down. They both kick off the legs of their trousers until they are naked.

It’s like being out in the forest, but so much better. Because this time Sirius can lie on top of James, and when James squeezes his ass, his fingers slipping in between Sirius’s cheeks to separate them and expose his hole to the cool air of the room, Sirius doesn’t have to pretend that his erection is from the animagus shift, doesn’t have to worry that James will know how he really feels. James rolls them again, coming off of Sirius, and then flipping him over.

“This ass,” James says, smacking his backside hard, “Is the hottest ass I have ever seen. Before we became animaguses I used to watch you in the locker room after quidditch.”

Sirius remembers. He always wondered if James was interested in him or just curious. Either way, James didn’t seem worried that Sirius would notice him staring. When Sirius thinks back, James never tried to hide his attraction at all.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Sirius asks, looking back at James.

James bites his lip. “Scared, I guess.”

Scared? That seems unlikely. James isn’t afraid of anything.

“Scared of what?”

“What do you think? I knew we’d both be alphas. I wasn’t sure if I could convince you to be with me,” James says, sliding a finger along Sirius’s crack, brushing Sirius’s hole for just a moment. Sirius’s breath catches as James does it again.

“I’ve always wanted you,” Sirius whispers.

James laughs. “I know. But you still took some convincing, remember?”

James’s fingers are wet and cool when he brushes against Sirius’s hole again. As he dips one of them inside shallowly and Sirius feels that bite of pressure, and bit of pain, Sirius knows this isn’t James’s first time. And he knows what that means.

“You’ve done this to yourself,” Sirius says.

James slides his finger in further. “Yep. Had to be ready for you, Padfoot. Your dick is a monster.”

“It’s not as big as yours,” Sirius reminds him.

James laughs again. “I know.”

This whole time James was planning this. Every night Sirius yearned for James, every time he felt jealous as he saw James flirting with Lily, James was secretly intending them to mate. He finds it so flattering, and yet so frustrating. His frustration is lost as James starts moving his finger in and out.

“Oh, James. I can’t… that’s…” It’s so different when it’s James’s finger. Everything is so completely different.

“See. I was never worried about convincing you to let me fuck you. I knew you’d be good for it.”

Sirius wants to kiss him and punch him at the same time.

“Keep on talking like that, and I’ll stick with the dildo,” Sirius snaps.

James just chuckles before sliding two fingers inside of him. James is slow and gentle at first, giving Sirius time to adjust, scissoring his fingers, and using more than enough lube. He’s good at this, like he’s good at everything, and Sirius knows he’s going to be a fantastic fuck.

By the time James has three fingers up his ass, Sirius is shameless rocking with the rhythm of James’s hand. He wants James bad, and James knows it.

“Just… just do it James. C’mon.”

James rams his fingers into Sirius particularly hard, and says, “Do what?”

“Uggghhh, fuck me. Just fuck me. You know what I mean.”

Then James’s fingers are gone.

It’s an odd feeling, being opened like that, only to be left empty. Sirius can hear the squish of the lube as James slicks himself up, and and then the blunt pressure of James— real James, after all of this time. As he inches inside, Sirius’s back arches, and he groans, because that dildo was nothing like this. James is warm and solid and just... more in every way. He can feel his ass pulse and he hears James gasp.

Sirius liked the dildo a lot. He used it almost every single night. He knew exactly which angle to turn it and how fast he had to pump it inside of himself to get that delicious friction. James knows nothing, but it doesn’t matter, because it’s James. As he pushes deeper and deeper inside, Sirius’s toes curl, and he clutches at the sheets. When he can feel the brush of James’s balls, and he knows that James has bottomed out, he whispers an “Ohhhh,” and squeezes his eyes shut. He feels so full.

“Look at that. You can take all of me,” James says, but there isn’t arrogance in his voice this time. Just wonder.

It’s enough to just have James inside of him for a while. In fact, it’s almost too much. Sirius has to tell himself to relax, like he had to the first time he transitioned from his fingers to the dildo. His body isn’t sure. He knows he won’t be able to take James’s knot unless he takes the potions most betas with alpha partners use during an alpha’s rut. That’s okay. James won’t knot tonight. But what if James wants to fuck him as violently as he tore his clothes off? Sirius isn't ready for that. Will James be disappointed?

“It’s... a lot, James. Please be patient. I can’t…”

He can feel a gentle kiss on his back. “You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life, remember? We have time. I’m not going to hurt you. Well, I might hurt you, but when I do, you’re going to want it. I promise.”

James’s voice is soft, like it is when Moony’s shifting. Unlike their animagus transition, Moony’s is agonizing. Remus tries to hold back the screams, but they take over in the end. James always talks him down— that confident swagger overpowering the wolf side of Remus, while James’s kindness calms the human within. Sirius liked James before, but he fell in love with James the night he saw him tame a werewolf with nothing but his voice.

When James moves it’s just a bit, and it’s brilliant. Bloody brilliant.

“Oh, Prongs. You’re so…”

James shifts again, and Sirius pushes his head into the sheets, muffling a groan.

“That good? Cause, Merlin, it’s good for me. I’m pushing my cock into your perfect ass. How do you have such a perfect ass, Padfoot? You didn’t even go out for quidditch this UGHHHHH”

Sirius slides all the way back into James because sometimes James talks too much. And because it’s amazing.

“Just fuck me, alright? We can talk about my ass and quidditch later.”

“If I fuck you right now, I’m going to come,” James says.

“You just came like twenty minutes ago.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to help. I’ve been having wet dreams about fucking your ass since I was twelve. There’s literally no hope.”

Sirius can’t help it. He laughs. Which causes James’s cock to move in all sorts of wonderful ways in his ass, and then James grabs his hips, sliding almost all the way out, before pushing back in. It’s sudden, and overwhelming. And yes, it hurts, but James is right, he does want it. He wants it again and again as James thrusts into him. He can tell James is trying to hold back, but he’s losing control, and Sirius wants him to.

“Harder, c’mon Prongs, I need—”

James is driving into him, that tenuous control now gone. Once, twice, then Sirius grabs his own dick, and that’s all it takes. He’s spurting onto the sheets, his ass clamping down. James’s hands clench harder around Sirius’s hips, as his dick seems to grow just a bit, worrying Sirius that he would somehow miraculously knot. He doesn’t. He just yells out a stream of curse words while he continues to thrust into Sirius over and over again, his dick eventually softening. Sirius can feel James’s cum start to leak out of his hole, and dribble down his leg, there’s so much of it. And he can’t help it. His cock, even in its tired state, twitches a little at the thought.

They collapse on the bed in a careful, and awkward way that Sirius finds endearing. James’s hand is on his hip. He stays inside Sirius for just a bit, which is nice. But his cock does end up sliding out after a few minutes. James holds him closer, hooking his arm around Sirius’s chest, and nuzzling Sirius’s neck.

It’s in the quiet of this moment that Sirius realizes the enormity of everything that just happened. He bonded with James. I mean, sure, St. Mungo’s could take care of the bond if it was something they both decided they didn’t want later on, but it’s still such a commitment— such a huge step.

Other than the sex, which is apparently going to be amazing, there are so many other things about this that Sirius wants too. He hopes he’ll be able to sleep next to James at night. Maybe they could get married. That thought makes Sirius close his eyes with happiness.

“What are you thinking, Padfoot?” James asks. Sirius doesn’t know if James has ever asked him that question. There’s an uncertainty in his voice that surprises Sirius.

“Honestly? I was just thinking about marrying you,” Sirius admits, nervously. Some mates don’t marry. Either because they don’t believe in marriage, or because they aren’t monogamous, or because they want to be alone in between their ruts or heats. Maybe James wants an arrangement like that.

“That would be really nice. If you’re up for it, that is. I know you were worried about us both being alpha, so if you didn’t want to—”

“I do,” Sirius interrupts. Because he can interrupt. Because he interrupts James constantly. Because, other than the desires of his heart he’s kept so closely guarded, he’s always been able to tell James everything. And now there’s no reason to keep secrets anymore.

James kisses his neck. “Good.”

Something sad occurs to Sirius. “You always wanted kids. You used to go on about how you’d get your kid a toy broom so he wouldn’t be a hopeless flier like Remus. Now you can’t have that.”

James tenses against him. “That’s not entirely true.”

“I am not taking some banged up potion so I can give birth out of my ass.”

James laughs. “That’s not what I meant. It’s just, I’ve already talked it over with Evans. She offered to be a surrogate. Well, in exchange for some of your spunk later on, of course. When they’re ready to have kids.”

“They don’t want your spunk?” Sirius asks.

He can feel the smile of James’s lips against his bare skin. “Nah. Evans thinks you’re prettier than me. Probably this ass,” James says, reaching down to squeeze Sirius’s backside again.

“I’m sure she hasn’t been looking at my rear end.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t put it past her. She definitely swings both ways. But yeah. When you’re ready, we can have a kid. Teach ‘em to fly. Teach ‘em to hate your family. You know, the basics of being a human.”

Sirius looks back at James. “So you really planned all of this? You really want to be with me, to marry me? Have kids?”

James nods. “Kid. Evans only agreed to one. And I’m not asking Snape. That would be awkward.”

Sirius snuggles closer to James. “And you’ll let me top sometimes too?” he asks hesitantly. He’s never done it, but he knows he wants to.

“Expect you to top is more like it. Watching you take me like that made me want you inside of me so bad. I mean, I’m going to need some time before I can go again, but yeah. I want that too. I want all of you, all of the time.”

Sirius smiles and closes his eyes. “I’ll be a Potter, won’t I? A part of your family.”

“Yeah.”

It sounds perfect— too good to be true.

“It’s always been you, Padfoot. For me, it’s always been you. I’ve been taken with you since that first day at Hogwarts. It’s never going to be anybody but you.”

Sirius sighs. “Me too, Prongs. Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon they are sitting in the rocking bench on the back deck, Sirius tucked under James’s arm, and Sirius’s head resting on James’s shoulder. The healing potions helped, but Sirius is still sore.

It was warm and wonderful to wake up next to James, to hold his hand while they walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. The morning had been full of planning. Now that they both had presented and chosen a mate, they were eligible to apply for internships. But the afternoon had slowed down again, as James and Sirius waited in the back yard for Remus. They had already made plans, and Fleamont advised against cancelling.

“Just because you have a mate, doesn’t mean you can’t have a life. Don’t be one of those couples who shuts everyone out. It’s important to maintain friendships.”

There is a loud crack and Remus appears just below the steps to the deck. Sirius’s eyes widen as he notices a red bite mark on Remus’s neck, and a lazy smile on his lips.

“I am not surprised. Not even a little bit,” Remus says, his smile deepening as walks up the steps, and Sirius doesn’t lift his head from James’s shoulder.

“Well, I am. Who bit you, Remus?” James asks.

Sirius is surprised too. That’s a bold move, because Remus can’t bite back. Not without turning his mate into a werewolf.

Remus smiles before saying, “Lily. Lily Evans.”

James sits up straight unwinding his arm from Sirius. “Evans? What? But she already bonded with Snape.”

Remus blushes as he pulls the neck of his shirt to the side, exposing another bite mark on the opposite side.

James grins. “You dog! You did not! Ha ha! And here, I thought Padfoot and I were going to be the odd ones out. A three-way bond, Moony?”

Remus nods. “I… told Lily how I felt, and she… told me she also had feelings. And Serene, well, she wanted it too. It’s nice. I always worried that my mate would feel incomplete without a bite, but now they never will.”

Sirius likes seeing that deep happiness in Remus’s face.

James hooks his arms around Sirius and bites down on his earlobe right in front of Remus, before saying, “I’m not sharing this one.”

“I don’t need to see that,” Remus says, feigning a playful grimace.

“Yeah, I don’t care. Dad said we had to hang out with you less than 24-hours after bonding, so deal with it. I’m probably going to have to watch you snog Evans at some point. Or Snape. Are all of you getting hitched? Together?”

Remus shrugs. “We haven’t figured that out yet. I don’t think so. I’m not sure I want that. I’m not sure if I ever wanted to get married. I just didn’t think something like this was an option.”

James doesn’t wait a beat before saying, “I didn’t know if I could convince Padfoot to fight with me for the rest of his life either. Congrats mate!”

Because of course James would never judge Remus for something like that.

“Go inside and say hello to my mum, so I can snog Sirius for a bit,” James says.

Remus rolls his eyes and laughs. “Alright. But in a week I expect you two to be less nauseating.”

Sirius holds up his third finger while he turns his neck to give James an open-mouthed kiss.

***

James is pulsing on the balls of his feet in their bedroom while Sirius finishes pulling off his trousers. James is already naked as a jaybird, and gloriously hard.

“I’m used to holding stuff in my mouth while we run. You already have a hard enough time keeping up.”

Sirius shoves James in the shoulder. “I keep up just fine. My legs are shorter than yours. Dogs are smaller than stags--”

James grins. “Oh, I know.”

Sirius throws his head back and sighs. “For fuck’s sake, James. I can hold the bloody lube in my mouth while we run.”

The night before they woke several times, wanking or grinding against each other until they came. One time Sirius even lubed up his cock, and slid it in between James’s ass cheeks, squeezing them together. James told him to just fuck him already, but Sirius wanted to wait. He wanted his first time topping James to be in their forest.

Which will require lube, of course.

James grabs Sirius’s arm, and they side apparate. James barely takes any time to recover, shoving his wand in between his teeth and shifting. Sirius opens his mouth and bites down on the bulky jar of lube. James’s stag form manages to look as skeptical as a stag can while Sirius shifts, his canine jaws barely able to grasp the jar. But there is no way he’s admitting that to James.

The stag in front of him bounds away. Sirius follows, his breath coming in and out around the jar. He does drop it a few times, but it doesn’t take long before he forgets it’s even there as he races James through the forest. He can feel the connection of the bond between their bodies hum as moon shines above them, as the crickets sing and the leaves crunch underneath their pounding feet. Their bond makes Sirius sense how they fit in the world, how the world fits around them. The way it all clicks into place through Sirius’s breath and the sing of his muscles feels so solid and beautiful, Sirius thinks he could run forever.

But James is obviously a little anxious for other things.

They circle into the meadow, Sirius’s jaw aching in relief when he shifts and pulls the jar out of his mouth. James is right there as Sirius takes human form, reaching out to grab Sirius’s ass, and pulling their naked bodies together, James’s cock hooking underneath Sirius’s, causing a sweet friction of smooth, hot skin against his own. James kisses him. Both of their lips are still tender from the night before, so the kiss is gentle, and that makes it better somehow.

James grabs Sirius’s hand and leads him to the blanket, pushing Sirius down onto his back.

“I thought you wanted me to top,” Sirius says.

James points a finger at his lips. “Shhhh, Padfoot. Let me do this.”

James straddles him the same way he did weeks ago, their cocks almost touching, leaning forward like he did, their shafts brushing, and then James lowers his entire body onto Sirius. The heavy, warm weight of James’s chest, hips, and thighs pushing Sirius further into the blanket, and into the earth.

“Mmmm,” James says. “I wanted this. I wanted you so much that night.”

He sounds so sincere Sirius doesn’t want to tell him, “You’re crushing my balls.” But, well, he is.

James laughs, and eases off of Sirius, rolling onto his back.

“Have we been doing this for over a year so you could get me naked?” Sirius asks.

James laughs again. “Maybe.”

“You tosser! Seriously?”

“I don’t know. I like the running bit, don’t you? I mean, the naked bit is even better. But the running bit is good.”

It’s a relief that James likes it too. Sirius had worried that all of this might end now that James wasn’t going to have any trouble getting Sirius’s clothes off anymore.

“Are you going to fuck me or what?” James asks with a teasing smile. “Because I know of a brilliant dildo I could use to satisfy my urges, if you aren’t willing. You know the one. Looks like my cock?”

Sirius shoves at James again.

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?” Sirius says, and James shakes his head, leaning over to kiss Sirius’s lips, then flipping over onto his knees.

“No foreplay, huh? You just want me to go at it?” Sirius asks.

James grins. “You don’t think any of this was foreplay? Besides, you have to open me up first, you git. There’s no way I’m touching that jar of lube. It’s got your dog slobber all over it.”

That’s true. The slobber is even a little foamy. Sirius doesn’t really want to touch it either. He wipes it off on the grass just outside the blanket, and unscrews the lid. He crawls behind James, taking in the site of James’s ass waiting for him. It’s muscled from quidditch, but still full and soft underneath Sirius’s fingers as he slides his lubed fingers along James’s crack, brushing his pucker. James shivers.

Sirius goes slow, reveling in the searing, tight heat of James, liking how his breath catches when Sirius finds that small bump inside, and presses against it. When they fucked before it was like a tidal wave crashing into them, but this feels more like learning to ride a bike. He wants to understand James’s body, he wants to know what makes James squirm against him, wants to watch James’s muscles tense as he adds another finger, and find out if its because it’s too much or because it’s good or because it’s both.

James doesn’t ask him to hurry. He lets Sirius explore, the two of them only communicating with their bodies and breath. It’s like when they’re in their animagus forms, and talking isn’t an option. When James starts rocking back into Sirius's fingers, when his breath starts coming heavy and fast, Sirius knows that he’s ready. Sirius slowly extracts his fingers, and James’s shoulders tense as he takes a long exhale. Sirius plants a kiss at the small of James’s back, and watches those shoulders release.

Sirius slathers lube all of over his cock, placing his hand on James’s back, and lowering his ass until he can line up to James’s hole. He can feel the brush of James’s cheeks on either side of his his head as he presses forward, barely breaching James. He hears James gasp, and he knows he can push deeper. He slowly inches his way in, the tightness unlike anything he’s ever felt, and he knows he’s not going to last. He gets about halfway when James starts shaking his head, and Sirius sees his erection begin to flag.

“I can’t, Padfoot, I can’t--”

Sirius inches out a bit, and rubs his hand across James’s back.

“That’s alright. It’s enough. It’s our first time,” Sirius assures him.

Because it is enough. Halfway is more than enough. It’s more than Sirius ever thought he’d get.

Sirius rocks back and forth, moving in and out, but never further than the point where James stopped him before. It’s still so good-- good enough that he’s going to come, but he wants James to come too. He reaches around and grabs James’s cock. James moans.

“I want the rest, Padfoot. Give me the rest,” James whispers.

Sirius knows what he’s asking for, and Sirius isn’t sure that’s a good idea. He doesn’t want to hurt James. So he goes slow, his hand on James’s hip to guide himself, past that half-way point he made it to before, further still, and he can feel James bare down on him, feel him trying to relax, to take him all in, and little by little he does, until Sirius’s balls press against James’s cheeks and James lets out a strangled breath.

He’s all of the way inside, and it’s so tight and hot he squeezes his eyes shut to stop himself from losing it and coming in James’s ass.

James lowers down onto his elbows, stretching his head back, his ass pulsing around James for a moment. When Sirius reaches around to touch his dick this time it’s only half-hard, but it doesn’t take very long before it becomes stiff in Sirius’s right hand.

“Fuck, Padfoot, fuck!” James calls out.

Sirius can feel James clench, feel the spurt of cum on his fingers, and hear James’s deep groan. Then Sirius is gone too, his body jerking into James, the orgasm ripping through him as he pumps his release into James’s tight ass, screaming into the midnight air.

James laughs underneath him.

“What?” Sirius asks, still catching his breath, not really able to think.

“Nothing. Just… so good. Mmmmm, that was so good.”

Sirius lets his dick slip out of James, his spunk dribbling down James’s leg. He crawls next to James, and collapses on the blanket. James rolls onto his side, and into Sirius, his sweaty back pressed against Sirius’s chest. Sirius hooks an arm around James, and pulls him closer.

They just breathe for a few minutes.

“We didn’t almost kill each other that time,” Sirius finally says.

James arches back and kisses Sirius’s cheek.

“That’s right. With the exception of you impaling me.”

“You wanted me to impale you,” Sirius reminds him.

James grins at him. “Damn right I did.”

They stay there, in the middle of their woods, for another hour. Their bond begins to calm, as they lie in each other’s arms. When it’s time to head back James doesn’t turn back into a stag and challenge Sirius to another race. He just picks up his wand, and apparates them both into their bed at home.

“The sheets are going to be disgusting,” Sirius says.

“Shhhhh. Cleaning charms tomorrow. Tonight I want your cum in my ass, and your sweaty arms around me.”

“That’s gross, Prongs.”

James closes his eyes and smiles. “Yep.”

Sirius doesn’t argue for once, and gives James what he wants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you now that this chapter doesn't have explicit sex. Just know this going in...

Lily’s and Snape’s wedding is crowded. Sirius clutches James’s hand hard so he doesn’t lose him in the crowd as they find their seats near the back. If James wasn’t late to everything maybe they would have gotten better seats.

 

Remus appears out of nowhere.

 

“There are saved seats for you up at the front. Evans knew you’d be late,” he says, a smile playing at his lips.

 

James smirks. “See, Padfoot. Everything’s going to fine.”

 

They follow Remus to the front of the church where Mr. and Mrs. Evans are sitting quietly next to Professor Slughorn.

 

“Good morning, Professor,” James says.

 

Sirius knows James is only greeting the professor who snubbed them both for his “Slug club” to show off their shocking bond. Sirius approves. He even steps a little closer to James. Slughorn’s eyes widen as he glances back and forth between them.

 

“A double alpha bond,” Slughorn says, forgetting his manners, as many people do these days.

 

James just gives him that cocky grin, and sits down right next to Slughorn, pulling Sirius in beside him, and sliding his arm across Sirius’s shoulders. Slughorn continues to stare, and James continues to bask in his awe.

 

Sirius is suddenly a lot less annoyed with James.

 

The ceremony is beautiful. Serene and Lily walk down the aisle together-- Lily wearing a simple gown of white lace and Snape in a black, long-sleeved dress with tiny buttons that travel all the way up to her neck. The magic that transformed her isn’t perfect. Her shoulders are still a bit boxy. Her jaw is still a little sharp. But she looks magnificent as her full skirt and black train trail behind her-- as she flaunts the curves she’s always known belonged to her. The entire audience is silent as they stand and watch them walk.

 

When they reach the front of the church they each pull wands from side pockets in their wedding dresses.

 

“Expecto Patronum!”

 

The audience gasps as two matching does made of magic and light emerge to prance together down the aisle and out of the church. Sirius watches how Lily’s chin lifts, how she dares the audience to question this bond, and he recognizes that self-righteous anger deep within his bones. It’s the anger of someone who has had to justify their love.

 

Sirius and James weren’t going to have a church wedding like this. Technically, double alpha marriages are legal, but finding a church and pastor willing to perform the ceremony is more complicated. Now Sirius isn’t sure. He feels inspired by the fierce look in Lily’s eyes. Maybe he and James should have this. Maybe they deserve this just as much as anyone else.

 

The pastor’s speech isn’t long. Lily and Serene exchange rings and vows. Sirius glances over at Remus more than once. He doesn’t see any of that longing they once shared while watching Lily and James play seeker games. Just fondness. As Lily and Serene kiss Remus finally rises, walks to where both women are teary-eyed and smiling, to escort a woman in each arm back down the aisle. Sirius isn’t sure if everyone in the audience knows what his role in their relationship actually is, and Sirius isn’t sure if Remus wants them to.

 

***

 

That night they dance.

 

Remus dances with Serene. Serene dances with Lily. Lily dances with Remus.

 

People watch and wonder, but it’s so hard to tell what it all means. The dancing is sweet, and everyone knows that Lily and Remus are friends. Perhaps it means nothing. For most of the wedding party, it’s impossible to know one way or another.

 

Sirius and James dance in a way that doesn’t leave any room for questions.

 

Sirius gets that it’s probably rude for James to grind against him like this at a wedding reception, but at the same time he understands what James is doing. Or he might understand if he could think when James’s arms are around him, and the heat of James’s hard cock is rubbing against his ass.

 

People are staring at them, and somehow that makes it better when James sucks on his ear, or when James drinks just enough champagne to lead him into the corner and give him a deep kiss that definitely lasts longer than it should.

 

James and Sirius like the attention, so they take it from Remus, who doesn’t. It works. And even though Sirius sees Evans roll her eyes at them on more than one occasion, there is a smile on her lips while she does it.

 

They’re sitting down at a table, drinking even more champagne when Dumbledore sits down in a seat across from them.

 

“Good evening, gentlemen,” the older man says.

 

James tilts his glass toward Dumbledore. “Hello, professor. Lovely wedding, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yes. Quite. Unusual, wouldn’t you say?”

 

James shrugs. “Sure. Nothing wrong with unusual.”

 

Dumbledore looks thoughtful for a moment before saying, “It does make me wonder. So many from my generation stayed bondless because we were afraid of an usual match. Double alpha bonds were unheard of.”

 

James takes a long swallow from his champagne before looking Dumbledore straight in the eye and saying, “Well then I guess Sirius and I will have to be sure that people hear of ours, won’t we?” Then he pulls at the lapel of Sirius’s suitcoat and gives Sirius a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

 

“There were rumors. After the fact. Of couples that almost were,” Dumbledore says.

 

James rolls his eyes. “Rumors? After the fact? That’s not enough. That’s not anything. That’s just sad. I don’t think an alpha falling in love with another alpha should be a sad story. I don’t think an alpha who feels attracted to other alphas should have to be alone. Do you?”

 

Sirius shakes his head. “And if there aren’t any stories of double-alpha bonds in the wizarding world, then we’ll just have to make them, won’t we?”

 

Dumbledore sighs as he as he stands up. “Good luck to the both of you.”

 

Sirius feels bad for the old man as he walks away, but he agrees with James. Has-been stories about alphas who never found love or happiness aren’t enough. If he had heard about any happy double-alpha bonds, maybe he and James could have been together years ago. Not bonded, sure, but still together. Sirius knows about the rumors concerning Dumbledore and Grindlewald. Everyone does. But that story is old and irrelevant.

 

James and Sirius join Remus, Serene, and Lily on the dance floor to celebrate. Yes, James and Sirius might have used some concealment charms in the bathroom to varying levels of success when James decided he couldn’t wait for Sirius’s ass any longer. Yes, Remus may have drank enough champagne to kiss Lily near the end of the night, and there were several guests who saw it. And yes, Remus got into the muggle car with both Lily and Serene just before it drove away, the tin cans tied to the bumper knocking and clinking as people threw rice at all three of them.

 

It was a night that the wizarding community wouldn’t be quick to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write a chapter sometime in the future about the first time James and Sirius go into a rut. But I need to take a break from AO3 for a little while, so that will have to wait. I just hate it when writers leave you hanging when they say they're going to update, so I at least wanted to finish the plottish parts of the story before I take my leave. Be patient with me! I will return with hot sex later, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of your here for female Snape or trans Snape, there will be another work in this series that explores Lily's relationship with Serene Snape. You can subscribe to the series Because We're Us, and AO3 will let you know when I post it. I won't be exploring their relationship much in this particular story. I don't think there will be even a kiss (sorry!). So check back later when the other story in the series is posted.


End file.
